


An Insufferable Fool

by QueenofBabble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate to Love, Regency Romance, Romance, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBabble/pseuds/QueenofBabble
Summary: If she was sure of anything now it was that Mr. Kogane was absolutely, positively, categorically an insufferable fool.AKA The Pride and Prejudice AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge goes by Kitty in this because regency.

Kitty meets Keith at a wedding. It’s a lovely little ceremony at the local church with a raucous party afterwards. Everyone seems to be in the spirit. Couples whirling around the floor in their Sunday best, the clinking of glasses in celebration, laughter echoing from every corner of the room, the occasional cacophony of off tune singing. Everyone appears to be having the time of their lives. Everyone except him. 

Keith stands against the far wall looking as if he’s in a mood. He’s extremely handsome, with dark hair and shining eyes, tall frame dressed neatly with the finest fabrics in what must be the latest fashion. Mr. Kogane was obviously wealthy; not in a gaudy way, no, but an air of aristocracy rolled off him in waves and like a cocoon enveloped him.   

Kitty might have gone to introduce herself sooner if he wasn’t making such an unpleasant face. Quite frankly it made him look constipated, as if he couldn’t stand to be in the room and that bothered Kitty to no end. If he was so displeased with the venue, the people, and the small town of Arus as a whole, he could leave. No one was forcing him to be here.

Beside Keith was his friend Shiro with a smile on his face, the exact opposite of his brooding companion. From what Kitty had overheard from the giggling young women roaming about, Shiro was incredibly charming and kind as well as incredibly wealthy, not to mention in want of a spouse. He would be a catch for anyone. 

Kitty, however, had no interest in Mr. Shirogane no matter how desperately her mother may want her to. Katie prefered to choose for herself, thank you very much. It also didn’t help that half the room seemed to be infatuated with him. Shiro had been on and off the dance floor all night, switching between mingling with townsfolk and keeping Keith company. 

Keith continued to glance uninterested around the room before landing on Kitty. Her eyes met his for a moment locking on one another from across the room. Keith’s face appeared to soften from it’s seemingly perpetual grimace to an almost smile. Kitty was struck full force by just how handsome he was, breath caught in her chest as their gazes held. Perhaps Kitty had misjudged him without cause. It was entirely possible that he was simply unaccustomed to parties or uncomfortable in new environments. For all Kitty knew, Keith could have a rather pleasant disposition.

“Kitty,” Matt whispered, nudging her elbow slightly and breaking Kitty from her train of thought. Kitty turned to look at her brother as he continued, “Mother, would like for me to introduce you to Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kogane.”

“Can Mother think of nothing but matchmaking?” Kitty said with a roll of her eyes arms crossing under her breasts.

“It is a wedding,” Matt soothed. “It would be hard for even the most astute gentleman or woman to keep their mind off marriage here.”

“Perhaps so.” Kitty conceded. She uncrossed her arms and smoothed down the front of her favorite, pale green, dress.    

“Put your mind at rest dear sister. I’ve spoken with both gentlemen earlier and I can assure you there is nothing to worry about,” Matt said as he took Kitty’s arm and began leading her across the room. “Lance was quite fond of Mr. Shirogane himself.” The slight mirth behind the words only served to hackle Kitty’s reserve. 

“Lance is fond of anyone with a nice smile and considerable wealth,” Kitty chided. 

“True as that may be, it seemed rather genuine.”

Kitty paused as a servant with a tray of glasses passed in front of them.“That could be said for half the room,” she said, her mouth coming to rest in a near pout.  

“What has you so unsettled?” Matt asked as they continued walking.

“Nothing whatsoever, dearest brother.” Kitty said. She plastered on a pleasant smile as they reached their destination. 

“Ah, Mr. Shirogane, Mr. Kogane,” Matt said grabbing the attention of both gentlemen. “Might I introduce my younger sister Miss. Katherine Holt.” Matt gestured to Kitty with a slight flourish. Kitty curtseys quick and graceful as she can manage rising slowly to look at both men.   

“Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss. Holt,” Shiro said with a slight bow in acknowledgement, charming smile spreading across his face easy. It feel authentic, like he truly is pleased to meet her, friendly. Kitty feels slightly better about the whole situation.

“Pleasure,” Keith said though he looks anything but. His face is stoic and Kitty wonders if this is really the same man whose eyes she had met from across the room only minutes ago. Perhaps her first instincts on the man were correct, he believed himself too good for Arus’ company. 

“Lovely to meet you both,” Kitty said, her smile more like gritted teeth now.    

“Mr. Shirogane was telling me before about his shipping business. They deliver goods all the way to Balmera.” Matt said excitedly. Kitty knew her brother had always had the heart of an adventurer, but lack of money and connections had forced Matt to remain at their family estate. 

“Balmera can be tricky to navigate, but the treasures within are more than worth it.” 

Keith looked positively put out by the current train of conversation. Kitty couldn’t help but agree, while she was happy her brother was in good hands, she was not so interested herself. 

“Miss. Holt, would you… care to dance?” Keith asked. Kitty thought it sounded forced, she wanted nothing more than to turn him down. Keith held a hand out and Kitty bit her tongue. It would make her mother happy, she would not have to listen to her brother gush about his wanderlust, and if nothing else it would make time go just a bit faster.

“I think that would be most appreciated,” Kitty said. She gently placed her small hand in his larger one feeling the steady warmth of his palm. 

Keith led her out to the edge of the dance floor easily. They stood there for a few moments her hand in his until the current song finished. The crowd around them clapped as Keith and Kitty were swept into the center ready to begin their dance. 

It passes by in a whirl for Kitty. She’s considers herself a fine dancer, not as good as her brother, but she had her fair share of experience. Keith surprises her, he’s light on his feet and agile among the pack, something she wouldn’t have expected due to his normally rigid posture. To her bewilderment, Kitty actually has a nice time. Keith is rather agreeable when he dance and if Kitty had meet him on the floor she never would have thought he could be so morose. The dance finishes with Kitty’s hand in Keith’s grasp once more. Their breathing is somewhat labored. Kitty gives a giggle, a honest smile spreading across her face. Keith looks almost confused but promptly returns the gesture. 

They share another dance before Kitty is called away by Lance, looking for some gossip. He wants to know all about how she got  _ Keith Kogane _ of all people to dance. He also wants any and all information he has on Mr. Shirogane. Kitty is baffled by his litany of questions but does her best to answer. Keith returns to his spot by the wall and resumes his inspection of the people of Aurs. Shiro now a few feet away talking with Matt.

Kitty ends up alone again near the edges of the room, thoroughly exhausted from the evening's events. She sat quietly and unassuming, nearly forgotten in the commotion of it all. Matt was off dancing and Kitty was not sure where exactly where parents had gotten off to. Lance had disappeared a while ago on some gentlewoman or man’s arm, Kitty hadn’t quite seen who.  Keith is close by looking as sullen as ever when Shiro returns to his side cheerful from all the wine. 

“What have you to be sad about when so many lovely people surround you?” Shiro said.

“I find the company we keep rather draining,” Keith drawled arms behind his back and gazing rather distastefully out at the room. 

Shiro smirked eyebrows raising, “Even the fair Miss. Holt?” 

Kitty swore the room about her stopped. All she could see was Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kogane pressed close against the wall. She waited with baited breath. They were discussing her? While Kitty had enjoyed their dance she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about the man she had shared it with. To Kitty he was entirely confounding. 

Keith gave a sigh,“She was the most tolerable I suppose.” Abruptly the world jumped back into motion around her. The people moved like the sea pushing and pulling at each other and Kitty felt unquestionably sick.  

“Come now, Keith that’s no way to be.” Shiro chastised, it sounded far away and hollow to her ears. 

Kitty stood after that refusing to hear another word. She wobbled slightly on her feet as she made her way over to her mother and father. If Kitty was sure of anything now it was that Mr. Kogane was absolutely, positively, categorically an insufferable fool.                       

* * *

 

As summer rushed into autumn and autumn slowly faded to winter Katie was continually subjected to spending time with Mr. Kogane. Matt had grown quite close with Shiro over the weeks. They were fast friends and perhaps Kitty had thought fleetingly, more. Matt was often closed off to others. Always agreeable and pleasant and never changing his demeanor her brother was perfectly even tempered.

Matt often went to visit Mr. Shirogane at his vast estate. However, Matt hated to walk the long journey alone and the horses were very rarely available for Kitty or Matt to ride so far a distance. And thus Kitty was persuaded into tagging along. 

Shiro himself was not Kitty’s problem. No, that was Mr. Kogane who was currently residing at his dear friend’s estate. It seemed as if he was inescapable and Kitty was doomed to relive her shame again and again. 

Their visits had started out rather clumsily. Matt and Shiro would talk constantly about goings on often leaving Kitty and Keith to entertain each other. Kitty had refused his polite interest for two weeks before acquiescing in a fit of maddening boredom. 

It appeared that Mr. Kogane had taken an interest in Kitty, no longer finding her merely tolerable. She had never told a soul what she overheard during the wedding, but it burned deep within her. She had thought, if only for a moment, that she actually liked him. Now as he attempted to entertain her, Kitty was unsure of Mr. Kogane and his motivations. 

As the weeks rolled by he was entirely pleasant, for the most part. Though he still often looked rather brooding, it would ease throughout the day during games and activities, during certain conversations and moments. He could be rather charming and his inexperience with common Arus customs was certainly amusing. Keith was also rather well versed in his reading, like Kitty. They would often chat about books they had read in the past. Keith had even gone so far as to lend her one of his favorites to read while at the estate. She was starting to see beneath Mr. Kogane’s rather rough outer shell.  

Then, without so much as a word, Keith and Shiro disappeared. The estate had been cleared out, yet not sold. A letter had arrived a week after the discovery announcing Shiro and Keith had returned to Altea, with a hasty excuse of it being better for business. At first Matt was slightly hurt, but not put out by Shiro’s sudden withdrawal. They could still be friends, even at a distance. However, Matt’s letters were met with no response. It was possible they had gotten lost along the way, or ended up at the wrong address, but Kitty suspected something more dubious was at hand. 

Matt threw himself into running their family estate. He was exceptionally good at it, innovative and smart. They had a decent share of land and yet they did nothing with it. Matt had started having the land prepared for planting in the spring which was sure to bring in some much welcomed extra money. Seeing Matt so preoccupied worried Kitty and served to make her suspicious of Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kogane once more, The rich could be so obtuse, just as the had originally thought.    

Just as winter began to thaw, Father had received an invitation for Kitty to go visit with Lady Allura for a period. Her recently widowed friend had been dearly missed in the few years she had been gone from Arus. Though they exchanged letters frequently it was never the same as being in Allura’s presence. Kitty had jumped at the opportunity begging Father to let her go, he only gave a chuckle though and told her to prepare herself. Going to Allura’s was an ideal opportunity to get her mind off the events plaguing her. 

Lady Allura’s Lord husband had been older, yet kind, seeking a spouse to take over the managing of his estate and provide an heir. Allura was the perfect bride, smart, dutiful, compassionate, and loving. She had provided him with an heir soon after their marriage, named after Allura’s beloved father, Alfor. They had been happy together. Allura was fiercely protective of her family and their property, keeping the grounds running smoothly leaving her husband with nary a worry for their future. Her Lord husband’s passing had not been a complete surprise, but still it pained Kitty to hear of her friend’s profound heartbreak. 

Yes, staying with Allura was a much welcomed distraction. Their reunion had been sweet and tearful full of hugs and introductions. It was joyus to be together once more and Kitty was very pleased to see how much Alfor had grown since she had first met him three years ago.

Allura’s home was exquisite; grand in stature, lavish in design, and beautiful above all. A slight air of loneliness clung to it, the grounds were largely empty beside Allura, Alfor, and her servants. Allura seemed to delighted to have Kitty around. The estate began to come to life, as the flowers bloomed and laughter filled the grounds. It was relaxing to be away from Arus and Kitty was glad to be there. 

The days passed by in leisure. The two woman simply enjoying themselves and their company, until more visitors came on Allura’s invitation. Mr. Garrett was a warm man, large in stature and size, with a kind face and kinder personality. Kitty had instantly taken a liking to him. Lance had also made his way to Allura’s estate, a good friend always reliable when called upon. They made fine companions, further lightening up the mood.

Kitty was enjoying herself immensely, until he arrived. Mr. Kogane showed up on a bright spring day in a comfortable looking carriage with three trunks. When Kitty saw him arrive from the window of the parlor she was immediately confused. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. How did Allura even know Mr. Kogane? And why would she invite him here? Kitty had mentioned a certain rude gentleman in her letters, who she refused to mention by name out of sheer spite, complained about him for pages, and now here he was. Allura obviously considered him a close friend if she invited him to come stay.

Kitty’s internal panic manifested itself physically as her gut clenched tightly winding itself in knots, her heartbeat picked up to a staccato she could hear. Summoning all her wits about her Kitty excused herself to her bedroom. Kitty was still in bed hours later when Allura came and checked on her. Kitty couldn’t bear to tell her friend the real reason for hiding away. Instead Kitty gathered her courage and decided to face Mr. Kogane at dinner. 

Even with Kitty’s initial doubt, the group continued to have a pleasant time. It turned out Mr. Kogane and Mr. Garrett were old friends much to Kitty’s astonishment. Keith seemed to make friends with the kindest people and Kitty had no idea how. Lance and Keith had fallen into their own peculiar dynamic as well, they were very competitive during games of cards, yet easy to joke with one another outside of their rivalry.    

For Kitty, it was odd to see Mr. Kogane again but easy enough to slip back into their pattern of conversation and companionship. Mr. Garrett and Lance had taken quite the liking to each other, often embarking on tours around the grounds together with Allura and Alfor. Thus, Kitty and Keith often found themselves together once more. The parlor was a common meeting place for them before traveling out to the gardens and back to read by the hearth. Mr. Kogane had been exceptionally considerate in their time together, familiar even. He continued to perplex Kitty, gone for an entire season yet acting as if not a thing had changed between them since their last day together in Arus. 

Her hatred had started to melt for him once more until a particular conversation with Mr. Garrett. Kitty had confessed her confusion at Mr. Kogane during a late afternoon when all their friends had seemingly disappeared for the moment. It was good to get her feelings off her chest, Kitty found Mr. Garrett trustworthy and if anyone would be honest with her it was him. 

Mr. Kogane could be comfortable and charming yet angered and brooding not long after. He was rich and well connected yet seemed familiar with very few around him. Mr. Garrett had assured her that Mr. Kogane was a kind person, just closed off to those he did not yet know, always caring for those closest to him. He even shared with her a story of how Keith had saved his friend Shiro from being entangled with a man of lower rank who was manipulating him in Arus. Kitty found it hard to process what had been said. It couldn’t possibly be. . 

Mr. Kogane appear soon after that and Kitty filled with righteous fury asked if he would accompany her for a walk. Keith had agreed eagerly though slightly baffled. He offers her his arm and Kitty swiftly declines. They walk in silence for a few minutes, past the flowers and towards the crumbling foundation of what was once a church on the property now overgrown with green. 

“Are you alright Miss. Katherine?” Keith asked stopping in front of the grey stones. 

Kitty frowned stopping next to him, “why do you ask?”

“You’re shaking. Perhaps we should go back.” Keith suggested gesturing towards the house.

“No, I’m quite alright, thank you,” Kitty said coldly. She had come out here with him for a reason and was determined to see it through. “There is something I must ask you.”

“Anything,” Keith said looking straight into her eyes.   

Kitty felt angry as she stared back. “Why do you act so familiar with me, when you knowingly and with great pleasure I have no doubt, have presumably ruined the happiness of my brother?” 

Keith looked struck, he was not expecting her frigid reception.“I assure you,” Keith said, “I took no pleasure in the matter,”

“But you admit it, you coldly ripped two people apart because it did not meet your standards?” Kitty said stepping closer accusingly.   

“Your brother is most kind, but I was not assured of the fact that he cared for my dearest friend,” Keith said. “I meant no harm to either of them, I simply wanted to prevent him from heartbreak. It was merely my observation that your brother held no true affection for Shiro. And least of all did I ever want to hurt you in the process.”

Kitty is frozen in place by his words. “Pardon?” 

It appeared as if Keith was struggling to come up with a response his mouth opening and closing before responding passionately. “Miss. Katherine, I admit that I love you, most ardently. It has caused me great pain to come to this conclusion, given our unfortunate disparity in rank and circumstances. Yet here and now I cast that all aside and ask you to end my madness regardless of the scorn or derision.”

Kitty felt hot all over. How dare he do this! Her jaw clenched tightly as she fought to keep her composure. 

“I am sorry that I have caused you pain Mr. Kogane,” Kitty bit out, “ but I never once intended win your affections.”

“Are you rejecting me?” He looks hurt, but Kitty feels no sympathy.  

She took a step closer to him and replied, “I have no desire to be your wife Mr. Kogane, no matter the rewards, or happiness and comfort it would give my family.”  

“I ask you,” Keith pleaded leaning in towards her, “to put your pride aside for the moment to consider what your saying.”

There are mere inches apart and a million thoughts swim through her head. “Pride,” Kitty said, “is not the sole reason and you know that very well. I wish only for peace.” It’s a rational response, one he can not argue against.

“Then, forgive me,” Keith said, “for taking up so much of your time.” He turns away abruptly walking back towards the house in a huff.

Kitty stays for a while longer think about what she’s just done.     

* * *

Kitty returned home a day after Mr. Kogane’s confession. She could not stand to be near him any longer. To know he felt so about her caused her great pain. Kitty simply could not understand how someone could be so thick. And to think she had for a moment considered him a friend, had considered- well it was no longer important.

Kitty threw herself into her books and music, mending and spending time with her family. Matt had done a remarkable job at turning things around on their property. They had even hired a helper Coran to aid in the work load. He was a bit odd but Kitty found him quite entertaining. Coran always had a story to share filling the Holt home with laughter. 

And so spring began slipping away into the heat of summer. With the changing of weather also came a change in character for Matt. On a nearly unbearably hot day a letter arrived from Mr. Shirogane. Kitty had demanded to see it wanting nothing more than to tear it to shreds, Matt refused simply telling her that it was indeed none f her business. 

Kitty herself had been changing. She had been in a particularly foul mood since returning from Allura’s. It was mostly due to the unfortunate truth that she could not get Mr. Kogane off her mind. He had convinced Mr. Shirogane to leave Arus, upset her brother, and called her family unfortunate in their circumstances. Yet he had done it because he wanted to protect his closest friend’s feelings, had never truly intended any harm to come from it. He had confessed a deep held affection for her, ardent and true. Before she had learned of his deeds would she have been thrilled to hear it? Or would she have been upset when he insulted the merit of her family? Was she thinking to harshly on Keith, or not thinking harshly enough? It was difficult for Kitty to analyze it all.  

At least Matt seemed happy or at least in better spirits than he had in the last few months. 

Much to Kitty’s astonishment more letters come for Matt. It seemed nearly everyday letters were being exchanged between Matt and Shiro. And with each letter Matt seemed to brighten. While Kitty had no idea what had changed she was glad to see her brother happy once more. 

Being at home was becoming more and more agitating for Kitty. Since their prospects began looking up, more and more gentlemen callers had been stopping by. Kitty was sure it was her mother’s doing. Three had come and gone in a week and yet one kept returning. 

Mr. Thace had been by numerous times in attempt to woo Kitty. Her parents seemed quite pleased with the man, not to mention his connections and valuable property, Kitty was not so inclined. While Mr. Thace was not particularly rude or crass, there was something about him Kitty found quite unsettling. It also did not help that Matt had a frankly alarming dislike of the man. Kitty had never known her sibling to actively dislike anyone so that alone made her quite uncomfortable in the presence of Mr. Thace. Coran too seemed displeased with the suitor, though why Kitty was not certain. 

Fortunately, Matt soon arranged for a visit with Uncle Iverson in Altea and happily brought Kitty along as well. Her worries over leaving her dear parents alone had been soothed by Coran’s occupancy. Once safely with their Uncle, out of the affections of Mr. Thace, and the watchful eye of their parents Kitty felt at peace for the first time in weeks. 

Altea was beautiful in the late summer, alive with people and things to do. The heat had seemed to taper off, leaving the air comfortable once more. Though she was happy to see the city, it was rather lonely. Every morning Matt left for the day off to do, as he claimed business, Kitty had her suspicions of his whereabouts but decided to keep quiet in the meantime. Uncle Iverson was often in and out of the house on business himself, leaving Kitty alone. Kitty had been occupying her time writing letters to Allura, reading, and playing pianoforte.   

It was fairly similar to home except for the surroundings. The routine changed however when Uncle Iverson decided to bring Kitty to visit Red. She was aware of Mr. Kogane’s sprawling estate on the edge of Altea, yet in her days here she had seemingly forgotten just how close it was. Uncle Iverson assured her he had visited many a time and that the proprietor was away.

The journey was quick and Kitty found herself actually excited to see the estate. As they pulled up in the small carriage Kitty was in awe of it all. It was even grander than Lady Allura’s vast property. The house was exceptional, large and filled with servants. It was also flowing with beautiful paintings, instruments, and furnishings. Red was truly a wonder to behold. 

After briefly exploring the front of the mansion, Kitty found herself exploring the gorgeous property. While most of the trees were still lush and green a few had started to turn the charming orange, yellow, and reds of autumn. It was a particularly warm day for so late in the season, but Kitty didn’t mind. All was well as she walked through the perfectly manicured grass until she saw him coming up the hill.

Mr. Kogane was dripping wet, his white shirt nearly transparent in the sunlight that glistened upon him. It was truly a shock to see him when he was supposedly away. He looked at her perplexed, like she was a ghost only he could see, before blinking rapidly and approaching her.

“Miss. Katherine!” He called smiling easily. Of all the welcomes she believed she may have received this was not it. 

“Mr. Kogane,” Kitty said walking to meet him halfway. 

They stood a few feet apart just on the edge of the rolling hill. Kitty tried to keep her eyes on Keith’s face as he spoke, “I had no idea you were in Altea.”

It was not what Kitty expected to hear. In they months they had been apart Kitty thought he would come to hate her. “I’m sorry to impose on you,” Kitty said. “My Uncle said you were away, perhaps-”

He cut her off, “Not at all. I’m glad to see you,” he gave another small smile. “I presume all is well? How is your family?”

“Very well,” Kitty replied a smile coming to her lips. “Matthew is in Altea as well. And how are you?”

“Good.” 

A moment of silence passed between them their eyes locked on one another before Keith continued, “Come inside, please.” He looked down at himself a moment before glancing at Kitty again, “I should change into something more proper and then we may talk perhaps?”

Everything was telling her to accept, to understand what had suddenly changed the brooding man into the one she saw before her. A shot a fear rippled through her, did she really want to know? 

“It is kind of you to offer,” Kitty said “but I really should be going. Uncle Iverson is waiting with the carriage. Another time?”

“Tomorrow by chance? You can bring your brother too, Shiro is arriving later today.”

“Tomorrow.”

Another pause. Neither of them could look away.

“Goodbye then Miss. Katherine,” Keith said stepping away. 

“Goodbye.”

Kitty watched Mr. Kogane walk ahead into the mansion, before heading toward the carriage at the front of the property. 

The next day Kitty brought Matt to Red with her. It became a pattern. Things seemed to fall back into place, as if Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Kogane had never left Arus. Matt and Shiro were quite happy to wander off on their own and leave Kitty and Keith together. This time was different though. Kitty no longer felt the pressure of Keith’s past words surround her. Even as the leaves began to fall and the world around them began to decay, Kitty felt as if it was spring once more, full of rebirth and new life. 

Keith had personally shown her around the estate, telling her the details behind every item collected, and answering every question she had. Kitty often played the piano for the four of them, conceding to Matt’s requests and even singing. Mr. Kogane had even complimented her playing saying he could feel the emotion in every note. Kitty cheeks had flushed a deep red at his praise before playing another piece. 

They days seemed to bleed together, a whirl of laughter and good times. Keith had seemingly transformed in the time she had known him. The once brooding and biting man had softened, the warmth she had first felt when touching his palm as they danced spreading to the rest of him. Instead of the air of aristocracy Kitty felt heat whenever she was around him. 

With a heavy sadness Kitty returned home with Matt after the last leaves fell from the trees on Altea. She had truly grown to enjoy Mr. Kogane’s company and was unready to part. Keith seemed to sober as well on their last day together, nearly falling into a sulk. It seemed as if he had something to say, yet Kitty never heard it. Instead he had gently kissed the back of her hand and wished her a safe journey home. 

A week after her arrival home, after she had settled back in Kitty received a letter from Keith. She had laughed in excitement ripping open the letter and reading it on the spot. He had actually written her! Not half an hour later Kitty had written back, letters swirling easily onto the page. 

Their correspondence continued through the end of autumn and the bitter coldness of winter. Each time Kitty received a letter she lit up and she hoped Keith was doing the same. They were friendlier than ever, words the perfect medium to express their budding relationship. He had even taken to opening his newest letters with  _ My Dearest, Kitty _ . Kitty reciprocated in kind, letters moving back and forth as the flowers began to bloom again. It had been months since she had actually seen him, but she felt as if they had never been closer. 

On a perfect spring day there is a knock at the door. When Kitty answered it she is stunned to see Keith standing there. He looked ravishing in his expensive suit and Kitty felt positively shabby in her dress. He kissed her hand and asked to speak with her father and brother. The three men easily head into the office and Kitty took the opportunity to change into her favorite dress. It’s the same one he had first saw her in, but Kitty felt it suited her best. 

She waited for him outside the door trying to overhear what they are discussing but unable to decipher the words. She jumped back as the three best men in her life walk out of the room. Keith eyes moved to her easily. 

“Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk Miss. Holt?” Keith asked offering his arm. It was more formal than she had been expecting but it felt good to hear his voice again. She takes his arm in hers and leads him outside. 

“I’ll show you my favorite spot,” she said heading down a feet beaten path at Keith’s nod of approval.

“You look beautiful,” Keith said, the words slipping softly from his mouth.   

“And you,” Kitty replied. 

They walked comfortable quiet until they reach a large beech tree with a large patch of shade beneath. Kitty came to stand in front of the tree and let go of Keith, turning to face him. 

Once more she was looking into his steel eyes and could think of no better image. 

“Kitty. . .” Keith started. Something was clearly on his mind and Kitty was exceedingly curious.

“Yes?” 

“It’s been an awful long time since last spring. I was wondering if your feelings had changed,” Keith said. 

Kitty is immediately taken back to the ruins of Allura’s estate, loathe as she is to remember it. 

“I long regret the things I said,” Kitty said. “My comments were made out of anger and my feelings have very much changed since. You must know you are very dear to me Keith.” Her hand reached out to grab his to show him just how true her words were. 

“And you are very dear to me,” Keith said with a grin. “My feelings for you have never once changed Kitty, if anything they have grown as I have come to know you more and more.” He paused stroking her hand gently and Kitty was left with baited breath. “I would ask you once more if you would do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Yes,” Kitty said with a laugh, smile spreading wide across her face. “Of course yes. I can foresee no greater pleasure that you as my husband.”

He pulled her tightly to him, arms wrapping around her in a hug. Kitty’s arms flew around his neck feeling his warmth surround her. She fit perfectly to him her head resting on his shoulder for a moment. Keith pulled back just a bit bringing a hand up to her cheek before slowing reaching down to capture her lips in a tender kiss, a moment of pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like you can find me over at maybaline.tumblr.com my inbox and messages are always open.


End file.
